In the development of high performance windmills the blades are desirably very long and must be made of low cost, low weight material with adequate stiffness and strength. It is also necessary that the blades have an efficient airfoil shape for best performance. Filament winding can produce the desired shapes at low cost but these shapes require fiber orientation and wall thickness varientations that are necessary to achieve stiffness and strength criterion.